A Glass of Milk
by wind scarlett
Summary: Zoro tidak pernah tahu bahwa secangkir susu hangat dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari latihan keras kepada Robin.


**Catatan**: Ini adalah kisah singkat yang diminta oleh AiagiaNH4, masa disuruh bikin Zoro-Robin. Kurang cocok sih kalau anak di bawah umur meminta sebuah kisah kepada seorang penulis spesialis rating-M begini, lihat kan hasilnya jadi begini deh. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

**A Glass of Milk**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Bulan pada malam itu bersinar dengan sangat terang, pantulannya yang besar dan bulat terlihat dengan sempurna di atas jernihnya permukaan laut. Namun pendekar pedang berambut hijau yang satu itu nyaris tidak pernah memedulikan hal-hal remeh seperti keindahan pemandangan sekitar maupun fenomena alam lainnya. Bukan hal seperti itu yang berada di dalam benaknya. Setelah berlatih olah tubuh yang cukup lama, Roronoa Zoro langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke arah pojokan tempatnya biasa berbaring. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berembus di sekeliling _Thousand Sunny_ membuatnya nyaris tertidur. Nyaris, kalau saja…

"Zoro, kau pernah mimpi jorok tidak?"

Rasanya seluruh tubuh Zoro kaku bagaikan tersengat ribuan volt arus listrik dalam sepersekian detik saat mendadak ditanyai begitu oleh kaptennya. Ingin rasanya pura-pura tidur, tapi Luffy pasti sudah tahu bahwa ia sudah terbangun.

"Kau sudah gila? Kalau mau diskusi yang begituan sama si koki sinting saja sana!" Zoro membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lain dengan malas. Namun Luffy lagi-lagi seenaknya menowel-nowel belakang punggungnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hei, sudah kubilang…"

"Tadinya juga begitu, kok!"

Zoro menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Lantas kenapa kau tidak…"

"Sanji selalu mengamuk kalau aku mulai bicara tentang Pulau Perempuan, sih."

"Cih."

Luffy menyengir lebar. "Jadi Zoro pernah mimpi jorok?"

Zoro menggertakkan giginya rapat-rapat. Panas kupingnya ditanyai hal ajaib begitu. "Bicarakan saja dengan Usopp, Franky, atau Brook! Mereka 'kan sama mesumnya kalau tentang yang begitu-begitu! Kenapa kau malah menggangguku!"

Mendadak Luffy terdiam sejenak.

"Iya, ya! Harusnya aku tanya sama mereka!" Luffy dengan sangat seenaknya mendadak langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Zoro yang masih merah wajahnya di pojok dek. Brengsek, tentu saja ia pernah mengalami hal yang ditanyai oleh Luffy tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari nyaris pagi ketika Zoro masuk ke perpustakaan demi mencari sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Pagi itu perpustakaan masih sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang pun di dalam sana. Yah, biasanya orang itu kan selalu berada di sebelah dalam, entah membaca buku apa. Dengan pelan Zoro menyalakan lampu dan mulai membuka-buka buku yang ada. Ia teringat sebuah jurus yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Mihawk tahun lalu, namun masih belum ia kuasai. Ada sebuah gerakan yang mirip dengan yang buku yang pernah ia lihat. Masalahnya, ia sama sekali tidak ingat buku macam apa itu.

"Apa kau sedang mencari buku yang ini?" mendadak Robin muncul dari balik pintu dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sebuah tangan muncul dan menarik sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru dari rak. Zoro mengeryitkan keningnya. "Teknik _Iaido _tingkat awal."

"Hmm." Zoro menerima buku tersebut dan langsung membuka-buka halaman itu dengan cepat. Benar saja, dalam buku itu ada gambar yang tengah ia cari. Benar-benar kebetulan yang…

"Bukan kebetulan, aku tahu kau pasti sedang mencari buku itu." Robin melemparkan senyumnya yang misterius ke arah Zoro. "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

"Mau kemana kau?" Zoro pun kaget dengan suara yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Gerakan perempuan yang sedang mengenakan kaus santai berwarna ungu itu pun terhenti gara-gara ucapannya. Sial.

"Kau mau aku temani?"

Sebuah pertanyaan tergantung di udara, menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya. Wajah Zoro langsung memerah dengan cepat. "Cih, apa maksudmu?"

_Benar-benar celaka. Kenapa mendadak suaranya terdengar kalut begitu? Apa-apaan ini? Pasti ini salah Luffy dan pertanyaannya yang tolol kemarin malam._

"Fufufufu…" Robin tertawa lembut di balik buku yang sedang dibaca olehnya, membuat Zoro semakin salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bercanda, Zoro. Tapi reaksimu yang begitu lucu membuatku benar-benar ingin melakukannya."

"Ahh, beraninya kau…" Zoro mendesis kesal, bersusah payah meredam rasa aneh yang ia rasakan saat ia menatap wanita yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih! Tidak lebih dari itu!"

Robin langsung berbalik, tidak menjawab perkataannya dan meninggalkan pendekar pedang itu dengan langkah ringan. Zoro terpaku sejenak, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Apa-apaan perempuan itu! Kenapa dia… sudahlah, apa urusanku dia mau berbuat apa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengganggu latihanku, apalagi perempuan!_

Ruangan itu kembali sepi sepeninggal Robin. Dengan penuh konsentrasi Zoro segera memusatkan kedua matanya dengan buku yang baru ia terima. Masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari dan sepertinya ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Mendadak tercium bau harum yang menggoda perutnya. _Aroma yang halus dan lembut, mirip seperti perempuan itu… _

Zoro menoleh ke samping perlahan. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Robin sudah berada di ruangan itu lagi dengan dua cangkir minuman di tangannya. Buku yang ia pegang seketika itu juga terjatuh ke bawah.

"Minumlah selagi hangat," Robin mendekat dan menyodorkan secangkir susu untuk dirinya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar dengan berbagai senyum palsu itu kini terlihat agak berbeda.

"Ah?"

"Susu. Kau sedang masa pertumbuhan, bukan?"

Meski tidak ada kaca sekalipun, Zoro tahu wajahnya sudah semerah apa. Darah langsung naik ke kepalanya dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas. _Sial, memangnya ia bocah remaja yang baru bertambah tinggi apa?_

"Pa—apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Hei, perempuan, kenapa…"

"Aku tidak ada maksud lain, bukankah melihat buku sambil meminum sesuatu itu lebih menyenangkan? Lagipula tubuhmu juga butuh asupan gizi, ya 'kan?"

Zoro kehabisan kata-kata. Tanpa banyak cakap langsung diteguknya minuman buatan Robin tanpa sisa. Berbeda dengan buatan Sanji yang gurih dan manis, susu buatan Robin terasa lebih ringan dan harum. Rasanya jauh lebih enak. Robin masih berada di dekat Zoro, memperhatikan respons pria itu.

"Wah, buatanmu… ehem… lebih enak daripada buatan si alis keriting."

"Fufufufu, kau terlalu memuji, buatan Sanji mana bisa dibandingkan dengan buatanku."

"Rasanya jauh lebih enak," ulang Zoro. "Terima kasih."

"Mungkin karena aku mencampurkan sedikit cinta di dalamnya."

"EEEEHHHH?" Zoro langsung tegang. _APA YANG TELAH DIKATAKAN PEREMPUAN INI? CINTA? CINTA APA MAKSUDNYA?_

"Fufufu, wajahmu lucu sekali. Maksudku aku mencampurkan sedikit kopi kesukaanku pada minumanmu tadi. Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya."

"Cih."

Zoro mengambil buku yang sempat terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia menatap Robin sejenak. Ia hanya ingin tahu… yah, hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak ada maksud lain. Rupanya Robin pun sedang menatap Zoro. Wajah teduh itu terlihat amat menarik saat menatapnya dengan pandangan begitu. _Nico Robin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebenarnya terhadapku? _

"_Zoro, kau pernah mimpi jorok?"_

_Yang benar saja? Kenapa bayangan Luffy dan pertanyaan anehnya juga mendadak muncul begini? _

"Tidak usah berpikir terlalu keras, Zoro. Itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan karaktermu." Robin tersenyum agak jahil. Kedua matanya berkilat saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zoro dan menatap cahaya pagi yang mulai memasuki jendela. "Kau hanya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang, itu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy memasuki ruangan perpustakaan untuk yang kali ke berapa dalam hidupnya, hitungannya sudah pasti kurang dari sebelah tangan. Luffy memang nyaris tidak pernah masuk ke sana. Mau apa coba dia di sana? Wah, rupanya sudah ada Robin dan… Zoro.

"Robin! Carikan aku buku tentang _Penne Gorgonzola_ dong! Aku mau minta dimasakkan Sanji!" Luffy mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan senang. "Wah, ada Zoro!"

"Apa sih? Jangan dekat-dekat dengan wajah penuh liur begitu."

"Zoro lagi minum susu, ya?" Luffy melongok ke dalam cangkir Zoro. "Baunya enak!"

"Memang enak kok," Zoro langsung mengambil cangkirnya, takut diminum oleh kaptennya yang super rakus. "Hei, sudah kubilang menjauh sedikit!"

"Weeeh, pelit ah! Robin juga minumannya susu nih!"

Luffy menatap Zoro. Lalu ia menatap Robin. Ia kembali menatap Zoro. Tak lama ia kembali menatap Robin. Wajah Zoro terlihat tegang. Wajah Robin sepintas agak bersemu merah. Tidak, tidak, wajah Zoro malah jauh lebih merah lagi. Luffy mengangguk-angguk dengan yakin.

"Aku juga mau minta dibuatkan susu secangkir sama Sanji ahhh~!"

Luffy langsung berlari keluar setelah berkata begitu. Lupa dia tentang buku yang sempat dimintanya tadi. Zoro langsung membetulkan letak pakaiannya yang berantakan. Rupanya ia tergesa-gesa saat memakai celananya. Terbalik. _Sial, kenapa manusia karet yang satu itu bisa-bisanya muncul di sini?_

Robin perlahan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan lembut. Ia kembali mendekati Zoro dan memeluknya. Zoro tersenyum menatap Robin. Perlahan Robin menyapukan jarinya yang lentik di atas bibir pria itu, membalas tatapan Zoro. "Tenang saja, dia takkan pernah tahu."

"Kau mau melanjutkan bagian yang tadi?"

"Sudah tentu."

Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan Sanji yang mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dua cangkir susu yang tidak pernah dibuatnya. Dua cangkir susu yang menjadi saksi bisu kedekatan dua _nakama_ di dalam ruang perpustakaan yang sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin kalau ada waktu boleh juga bikin versi M Zorobin nih. Waktu liat di archive ternyata belum ada tuh. <strong>

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ya, kalau sempat bisa tinggalkan komentar. ^^**


End file.
